His Sister
by mistyeyedgirl97
Summary: Moose's twin sister used to be a dancer just like him. Until the accident, she was what many would call, one of kind. She was once what Luke considered BFAB. She seemed like she was better than Moose. But it was before the accident. But can one, Kid Darkness change that? Disclaimer: I do not own the Step Up franchise, just my OC. (Kid Darkness/OC)


_Lily's POV_

Moose, Camille, and I had just gotten done saying bye to mine and Moose's parents. They were proud of Moose and I and how we were going to become engineers. Although, they had no idea why I would do it. It was the only thing I could do with Moose ever since my accident. I haven't danced since even though I was cleared for it.

"Wow! They really-" Camille started to say.

"Are embarrassing," Moose interrupted her.

"Well, I was gonna say love you..." Camille trailed off.

"Yeah, sure, could of fooled me, Cami," I said. They seemed more concerned for Moose but I was used to it.

"Hey, guys, check those out. Those are the limited edition, gunmetal, nike dunks," Moose said with a seemingly dreamy face.

"Uh-oh, I know that look. Okay, Moose, Lily, seriously next on the tour, union square."

"Cami, we just wanna get a closer look. We're gonna be right back, okay?" I told her.

"Cover us," Moose said as he dragged me with him.

We started trying to follow the guy with the sweet kicks but stopped when we saw a crowd around a dance battle thing with a guy in all black dancing. There was a bunch of money around and people were placing bets on the guy in all black. I still hadn't seen his face, which was weird for me. He did a spin on his hand and his shirt rode up and he looked like he had some nice abs.

Someone bumped into Moose which pushed him into the circle. It was seen as a challenge to the guy in all black. Then, the guy turned around and I saw that he was really cute. It should definitely be illegal to be that handsome. Someone yelled something about betting on a skinny kid before I realized that they were talking about Moose.

The guy came up to Moose and started the battle. (Insert battle scene) When Moose jumped into those balloons, I knew we would have to start running. I noticed the guy in black was staring at me before I ran with Moose and the other guy that had come over. It was the guy with the awesome kicks. I joined them and Moose tried to get him to stop. The guy went through a hot dog stand and we followed until making it to an alley.

"Where you going?" Moose asked the guy. He was out of breath but the guy and I seemed fine.

"Yo. How did you just do that back there?" I asked.

"I mean, you were like freaking flying, man. You're like a ninja," Moose said. (Did I forget to mention we're twins)

"Luke," the guy, Luke, said.

"Oh no, its like this. Blow it up," Moose tried to explain the handshake but Luke showed him something better.

"How was that?"

"Alright. I'm Alexander the Third, by the way. Just, since you asked. But you can just call me Moose. And this is my twin sister, Liliana, but, call her Lily," Moose told Luke.

"I haven't seen you around."

"We're just starting at NYU. We're actually engineering majors," Moose said.

"But you're gonna be dancing, too."

"No no no no no no. I mean, dancing was cool in high school but, you know, its time for me to face the real world," Moose said.

"What about you? With Moose here being a dancer, it has to be genetic," Luke asked me.

"Well... Uh... No, I'm not," I said with an almost timid, sad voice. I missed dancing but I told myself I would never do it again.

"You have no idea what you just did back there do you?" Luke asked Moose, obviously sensing that I didn't want to talk about it.

"You're BFAB," Luke said.

"What's a BFAB?"

"Born From A Boombox. Look, some people learn to dance, other are born to. And you're in New York City, the dance center of the world." He grabbed a poster from the wall. "Check this. it's the biggest battle ever. There's never been this kind of prize money. And those guys in the park, they're gearing up for this. You're good enough, you should be in this."

Luke took a cover off of a nice car that had some flames or something on it. "That's your car?" Moose asked.

"Oh my god," I said.

"That's sick," we said in unison. We looked at each other and smiled.

"Get in," Luke said, opening the door. "What you saw in the park today is just the beginning."

We drove around and saw the sights of New York. I thought it was so awesome and I know Moose agreed with me. The lights and things were so pretty and amazing. We stopped in an alley and Luke opened a door after we got out of the car.

"What the heck is this place?" Moose asked.

"Welcome to my house," Luke said and smirked at us. He opened the door to an elevator thing. "The house of pirates."

"Nice place. It's a little small to live in," Moose said. I smacked him on the head.

"He doesn't live in this, Moose," I rolled my eyes.

"My parents converted this place years ago. We all live and train upstairs and run a club downstairs to make ends meet. Kind of like our secret hide out. Alright, this is it. We call this the vault." He opened a huge looking door and we saw a bunch of people dancing and practicing and just being... family. With each other. That had been Moose and I when we danced, until the accident.

"Around here, dance is your identity. We live together, work together, battle together, but unlike other crews, we all have different styles. I found all these guys out in the city. Amazing talent but no place to go. We've become kind of a, pseudo family here. Where we can be ourselves and rules don't apply."

"This place..." Moose started.

"Is off the chain," we said.

"Thing 1 and thing 2 over there, that's the Santiago twins. Kinda how you guys are."

"You man, you. When you were dancing at the park, this morning, you were-" "Ahhmazing." "You were great..." I didn't really understand much else after that. They were praising Moose. They noticed me standing slightly behind Moose. "Oh, what a beautiful, chica."

"Hey, guys, come on. That's my twin sister," Moose said.

"Twins?" they asked.

"Yeah," I said. They were about to start asking questions but Luke told them no. Some guy came up and gave Luke a bro hug.

"Ah, Luke." "Jacob, what's up brother? Meet Moose and Lily."

"Pleased to meet you Moose." Jacob shook his hand. "And you, Lily," he said and shook my hand.

"This guy right here, he's the captain of the ship."

"More like the best mate. I heard you did some impressive work in the park today," Jacob said.

"Wait, how does everybody know that?" Moose asked while looking around.

"Well, new travels fast when you beat someone like Kid Darkness," Jacob said. Huh, Kid Darkness. That solves that mystery. " Luke, I need to borrow you for one second. We've got some things-" "Listen, can it wait? I gotta show them around."

Three guys came up and started saying something about wanting to show us around and Luke was telling them he wasn't sure. One of them said, "What would Jesus do?" Which I guess won Luke over.

"Alright, don't hurt them," Luke said while pointing at them.

"Promise," they all said.

"These are the ticks. Good luck," he said and patted us on our backs.

"Come on, come on, come on," they said while dragging us away. We were all around a table and they were showing us tapes of how Moose beat Kid Darkness. They were something about smoking Kid Darkness and getting it on tape. We all were praising Moose, even myself.

"You think the Samurai just gonna let you go like that?" some guy asked. I didn't like him, he seemed untrustworthy. "They'll find you and they'll battle you again."

"The sama-who?" Moose asked.

"The house of samurai," one of the guys said.

The twins started saying something but I wasn't really paying attention. I was busy trying to analyze what the guy had said. He made it seem like the next time they saw Moose, they would kill him. Luke and Jacob showed up.

"Hey, guys, don't let 'em freak you out. You're with us now," Luke said.

"And no one messes with us. Not even the samurai," Jacob said.

"Not unless you wanna get roasted," one of the ticks said.

The twins and everyone were saying something and arguing but I wasn't paying attention. There were these monitors on the wall and I saw one seemed to focus on a girl. I looked and saw Luke focused on the same one. He walked over to it and said something to Jacob.

"Hey Moose, Lily, come on. I wanna show you guys around the club downstairs," Luke said. Everyone started protesting but Moose and I just went with Luke. We found someone who was doing back flips and other moves. I noticed Luke leave, probably to go find that girl. I didn't really care, I just wondered if Kid Darkness would show up. Pirates of no pirates, the samurai would probably still show up in their sanctuary.

Moose had left to use the bathroom so I was just walking through the crowd when I felt some guy grab my waist. I looked to see who it was but it was just some random guy. I pushed him off me and tried to go through the crowd again but he tried to grab me again. Before I could push him off, Kid Darkness showed up and shoved the guy away. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to a slightly secluded place. He turned to me and grabbed my upper arms.

"Who are you?" he asked. I just smirked at him.

"I guess that's for you to wonder, and me to know," I said and saw a large crowd be cleared. I assumed it was my brother because only he would have something like that happen. I rushed away from Kid Darkness, but not before kissing him on the cheek.

I found Moose with the rest of the pirates. I walked over and grabbed Moose's hand because I didn't want to get lost in the huge crowd surrounding the show of dancing going on. I saw Kid Darkness show up and he looked at Moose. But when he noticed me and my hand in Moose's, he looked almost deflated but I think I read that wrong. Kid Darkness started dancing and was doing pretty good, if I do say so myself. Of course, I could be biased. He seemed to be wanting to battle Moose again.

"I just want a few rounds with the kid. We have some unfinished business," Kid Darkness said while pointing at Moose. His eyes diverted to me for a second but Moose noticed and pulled me closer. It seemed he really could be the brother I always wanted.

"You wanna get to him, you gotta go through us," Luke said while all the pirates seemed to crowd around Moose and I.

"Come on, Luke. Be a good sport," some blonde guy said while walking up to Luke.

"What are you doing here, Julien?" Luke asked.

"Mmm. Nice to see you, too."

"You need to get your boys and get them off our property."

"Your property? It's not gonna be your property for much longer. And don't worry, when I buy this place, I'll take very good care of it."

"When we win the World Jam, you and your trust fund, won't be able to touch us."

"That's cute. Your boy here can't even finish his battles. Bubbles and balloons, that's so immature."

"Enough man. He will finish it at the World Jam and so will we," one of the twins said.

"I don't even know what you just said."

"You messed up, you just messed with my crew, yo," the untrustworthy guy said.

Everyone in the club started fighting and I lost a hold of Moose and was dragged in the crowd. The same guy from earlier tried to grab me again but Kid Darkness was there again. He fought through the crowd to get outside with me in tow. I hoped Moose got out safe. Kid Darkness stopped when we were about a block from the club.

"You know, I really should have known you were taken. A pretty girl like you-" Kid Darkness started to say but I cut him off.

"Whoa, wait a minute. Taken, what the hell are you talking about?"

"The guy that I battled today in the park. You're with him," he said like it was obvious.

"Okay. Can you just... hold on a minute?" I said and held a hand. I felt like retching and throwing up everything I had eaten today. Kid Darkness looked at me like I was crazy. After I was done, I turned to Kid Darkness. "Okay, first of all, gross. Second, disgusting. And third, ewww, he's my brother, my twin brother. The is so... that is just... Oh, I can't even... That is just... Blahhh," I said, trying to get the taste out of my mouth of bile and baby barf.

"Oh my... I didn't mean... I just assumed..."

"Yeah, well, hasn't anyone ever told you, that when you assume things, you make an ass of you and me. Oh... Oh god, I seriously think I'm gonna be sick," I said while putting a hand over my mouth.

Kid Darkness led me over to an alley and I threw up while he held my hair back for me. I was so grossed out by the idea that Moose and I would be dating that I puked everything I ate today up into the alley. When I was done, Kid Darkness gave me a tissue from his pocket so I could wipe my mouth.

"I'm sorry. We didn't properly meet," Kid Darkness said. "I'm Kid Darkness but you can call me Danny," Kid Darkness, or Danny, said and held out his hand.

I took it. "I'm Liliana but, please, call me Lily." Danny took my hand and kissed, like in the old centuries. It made me blush.

"Well, miss Lily, where shall be escorting you?"

I laughed. "Chivalry really doesn't seem like your forte, Danny. I'd stick to the dancing," I told him and he laughed at me. "And I go to NYU so, that's where you would have to walk me to."

"NYU? I suppose, since your brother is a dancer, then you must be as well. So you must be a dance major. Am I correct?"

"Well... Um... No, you'd be wrong. My brother and I, we're engineering majors."

"Why not dance? You seem like someone who has seen and done many dancing styles," he said while seeming to appraise me.

"No, I haven't. Well, okay, I have, I just... I haven't danced in a long time..." I told him while looking at the ground.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Maybe in my own time. I haven't really thought about dancing until today." I looked and saw that we were outside NYU. I turned to Danny. "Well, this is my stop, oh chivalrous knight."

"Then I bid thee a many sweet dreams, mi'lady." He took my hand again and kissed it before leaving in the opposite direction. I knew Cami was going to kill me but I was going to bed tonight with sweet dreams of my knight in dark clothes and a leather jacket.


End file.
